Cherry Blossom
|gender = Female |age = |DOB = |DOD = 2018 (resurrected by Hulk in 2023) |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = |movie = |oneshot = |tv series = Daughters of the Dragon |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Lily Collins |voice actor = |status = In Custody }}Cherry Blossom was a young pink-haired Human girl who was trained by Carlos LaMuerto and became a valuable asset to the Hand. Holding a moral code of honor in her heart, she fights and spares her enemies rather than killing. After hearing of LaMuerto's death at the hands of her childhood friend Colleen Wing, Blossom sought to hunt her down and bring her in alive to Robert Lime, the one and only new leader of the Hand. Biography Early Life Raised by the Hand Born and raised by her mother Summer Blossom, Cherry grew up to become a disciple of the Hand. She was brought to Carlos LaMuerto's compound and learned to become a very skillful ninja like her mother. Trained by LaMuerto, Cherry was introduced into the fellowship that the Hand provided and came to regard them as family, in which she became good friends with Colleen Wing. Fighting Colleen As a way to prove how she can become a great warrior to the Hand, Cherry was assigned by LaMuerto to fight Colleen Wing. She was hesitant as first, but chose to do so. Outside the courtyard, Cherry and Colleen bowed to each other and started to use their martial arts skills which impressed LaMuerto very much. Cherry and Colleen continued to fight and beat each other. She nearly gained the upper hand by beatting Wing, but was beaten and landed on the ground. Bunraku Campaign Returning to New York After hearing of LaMuetro's death at the hands of Colleen Wing, Cherry returned to New York months later to avenge his death. She trained every day to gain the exact strength to defeat Wing and earn her chance to defeat her. She gave a tip to a bus driver after dropping her off in the city and went on her search for Colleen Wing. Personality A loyal asset to the Hand, Cherry Blossom was known to be a smart, intelligent, young woman trained by Carlos LaMuerto. Like her mother, she is known to carry a highly, moral code of honor, in which she fights against her enemies and after beating them, she chooses to spare them rather than killing. She dislikes killing people or her enemies she encounters. While hunting down Colleen to avenge her mentor's death, Blossom was strong to control her emotions, even anger and sadness. She even held a rivalry with Madame Gao, even disliking on what she does. Relationships Family *Summer Blossom - Mother Allies *Hand **Carlos LaMuerto / Black Tarantula - Trainer **Robert Lime / Bunraku - Leader Enemies *Lu Wei / Madame Gao *Azumi Ozawa - Ally turned Enemy *Angela del Toro / White Tiger - Ally turned Enemy *Daughters of the Dragon **Colleen Wing - Childhood Friend turned Temporary Enemy **Misty Knight *Rand Corporation **Danny Rand / Iron Fist **Ward Meachum *Elektra - Target turned Attempted Killer *Matt Murdock / Daredevil *Black Order **Thanos Rex - Killer External Links * Category:British Category:Deceased Characters - Ultron Timeline Category:Females Category:Hand Members Category:Humans Category:Nail Members Category:Ninjas Category:Resurrected Characters - Original Timeline Category:Villains